


Becoming Mitsuzane

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Then become who you are not, in order to fully become who you want to be. Now, only by becoming the very self that you fear the most, can you do what you really want to.'</p>
<p>Spoilers for Gaim episode 16, preview for episode 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Mitsuzane

  
As he stared at what the Helheim Forest was, what this other dimension was, what it had done, to civilization upon civilization that had stumbled upon it but had not found out its secrets, had taken its power and been overwhelmed, Micchy fell to his knees, eyes wide and disbelieving.

 

He wanted to throw up, wanted to close his eyes and hide the sight of this monstrosity from his eyes, but he did not. Takatora was silent, letting everything sink in, letting him know that no matter what everyone thought, Yggdrasil - no,  _Takatora_  was not, in fact, trying to harm anybody. Takatora was trying to save them.

 

The Beat Riders had been used as a scapegoat, but not intentionally. They had been used as guinea pigs, yes, but Takatora had put on the image of not caring, when in fact, it had hurt him more than anything else. The muffled sounds that had always come from Takatora's room, which Micchy had never really understood, now was all clear. Takatora had been sobbing.

 

His brother held his hand out to him, and Micchy looked at it, slowly taking his hand, supporting him to stand up. Finally closing his eyes, Micchy tilted his head away from the terrible sight before him. Takatora led the way out, and Micchy couldn't help but wonder how it had felt for his older brother to have seen this scene when he first did. Now, at least, he had Takatora with him, providing silent support, but Takatora had not.

 

The ride home was quiet, Micchy not speaking, and Takatora letting him digest everything that had been seen, had been heard. There was the nausea, the feeling of wanting to throw up, but Micchy controlled himself. 

 

"Are you okay, Mitsuzane?" Takatora asked once they had entered the Kureshima manor. There was a note of concern, and Micchy brushed it off, nodding.

 

"I will be," Micchy answered vaguely.

 

Takatora stared at him for some time, as though judging if he was truly okay, before he brought Micchy to his own room, sitting down at his desk. He glanced up at his younger brother, then spoke, "I need you to take Kazuraba Kouta's Driver from him."

 

Micchy's eyes widened, and he almost staggered, catching himself just in time. His lips parted, but Takatora said nothing, continuing to stare at him, waiting for his confirmation.

 

  
_'You want to save the people of Zawame, don't you?'_ A voice in his head spoke.  _'You want to save them. The Beat Riders, your friends, the people who made you feel at home. You want to save them, to prevent them from meeting the fate that you saw, don't you?'_  


'Yes,' Micchy thought. 'I do. More than anything.'

 

_'Then it's something that you must do. If you want to save Mai-san, Kouta-san, the people who are precious to you, you have to take away the very thing that threatens them. The Sengoku Driver is dangerous. If they continue to use it, if Kouta-san continues to have possession of the Sengoku Driver, he will become what you saw, back in Helheim. That's not what you want, is it?'_

  
_'They are the people that you want to save, because they are precious to you. Mai-san, Kouta-san, Rat, Chucky, Rika, Team Gaim, the people who accepted you as who you were, who you wanted to be, as_ Micchy _. Kaito-san, Jounouchi-san, Oren-san, people who don't know you as well, but you don't want to see fall into Helheim's grasp either. The people of Zawame, everyone you want to save.'_  


_'Even if it means betraying them, even if it means throwing all the trust that they have in you down the drain, to be able to save them, wouldn't it be worth it? Isn't that why you became Micchy? To have the power to save, the power to protect what you loved?'_

'Yes,' Again, his answer was positive. 'It is.'

 

_'Then become who you are not, in order to fully become who you want to be. Now, only by becoming the very self that you fear the most, can you do what you really want to.'_

There was no longer any hesitation in Micchy, when he finally understood. In order to save the people he loved, he had to betray them. In order to protect them from that monstrosity, he had to cut them down.

 

He had to take Kouta-san's Driver to protect him.

 

Micchy locked eyes with Takatora, and at that moment, a satisfied nod came from Takatora.

 

Micchy, of Team Gaim, closed his eyes. He straightened up, pulling his shoulders back. When he next opened his eyes, it was Kureshima Mitsuzane that spoke. "I understand, nii-san."

 

To fully become Micchy, he had to become Kureshima Mitsuzane.

 

And so he did.


End file.
